Do You Believe In Second Chances?
by Lady-Seraya
Summary: Three days before his wedding to Thayet Jon wonders why he and Alanna didn't make it.
1. Chapter 1: Questions and discussions

~*Chapter 1*~  
  
Alanna sat in the corner of Jon's office looking irritated, her legs were crossed and her arms were folded in her lap. The expression on her face told Jon that she would rather be anywhere but here. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she got mad, especially at that moment before the ball. Her hair was in an artful mess of dark red ringlets, with just the right parts falling out around her face. The dark violet gown showed off her figure. 'Jon! You're getting married in three days. Snap out of it.' He thought harshly to himself.  
  
"Oh this is totally stupid," snapped Alanna after long minutes of silence. "If Gary and George don't arrive soon I'm going to forget all about this meeting. It's pointless."  
  
"They'll be here soon," Jon tried to speak soothingly. Alanna rolled her eyes and ignored him. "I still can't believe I'm getting married in 3 days," said Jon with a shake of his head. Trying his hardest to lighten the tension in the room.  
  
"Yes, it seems like yesterday we were fighting the Ysandir together in the black city. People grow up so swiftly." Replied Alanna, slowly coming out of her irritation. Jon laughed.  
  
"We sure have got a lot of memories together Alanna, a lot." Jon paused, as if thinking over everything they'd been through together. "I wonder why it never worked between us. I loved you a lot you know.still do in a way."  
  
"Jon, don't." She spoke as her cheeks colored slightly.  
  
"Just out of interest why do you think it didn't work?"  
  
"I wouldn't have been free. Plus we would have fought all the time, it would have been hopeless. You know that as well as I do."  
  
"Yes.maybe. Alanna, I." Jon never finished his sentence because a flushed Gary and George burst into the room.  
  
"I never told you it was that way!" argued Gary  
  
"Ye' did so! It was ye'r fault we got lost." George argued back. "Jon, Alanna." He greeted his fiancé with a kiss and a hug before they settled down to the meeting.  
  
A/N: Ok! What did everyone think? Love it, hate it? Just don't care? Please, r/r. All my other stories have failed miserably and no one read them so I hope a few people like this one. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dresses and Duels

~* Chapter 2*~  
  
2 days before Princess Thayet and King Jonathan's wedding  
  
"Hold still will you?" the dressmaker asked the fidgeting Alanna. The pale pink gown with a fine silver gauze overlay was very beautiful but this was the 601st fitting (or felt like it anyway) and she was getting fairly tired of the Royal wedding proceedings. In her defense it had been three months of non-stop wedding preparations, dress fittings and parties and she being one of Thayet's bridesmaids was very much in the thick of things.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Alanna to the dressmaker. In the corner of the room she heard a chuckle. Violet eyes snapped upwards to see a very amused Jon pretending to read a book. "Shuddup you!"  
  
"My apologies fair lady," Jon bit his lower lip to stop himself from bursting out with laughter.  
  
"I'm glad you find this all so amusing," snapped Alanna. "As soon as this is finished I'm going to make you regret laughing at me. Fancy a duel?"  
  
"You mean I should risk my life against the best swordswomen in the realm 2 days before my wedding?" He spoke with mock horror, Alanna giggled.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"Yield?" asked the panting Alanna as she rested the tip of her sword on his nose after their friendly duel in the private Royal practice courts. Her hair was messy and her purple eyes were glittering.  
  
"I yield," laughed Jon, dropping his sword. "You always were too talented for your own good," he tousled her hair playfully. Alanna laughed and gave him a friendly shove.  
  
"Well, someone needs to keep your inflated ego at a normal level,"  
  
"My ego is not inflated!" Jon protested  
  
"Oh yes it is.when I'm not around to keep it down for you," she giggled mischievously  
  
"I admit, sometimes it can get a little bit inflated. It was my ego that got in the way of us getting married."  
  
"Please don't start talking about that again. You're getting married to Thayet in two days and I'm getting married in two months to George." Alanna could feel herself blushing, wishing that she was anywhere but here. She wondered how their light, playful conversation had taken such a serious turn.  
  
"That doesn't make it right Alanna,"  
  
A/N: Ok, what do you think of this latest edition? Like where the story's going or dislike it? Oh, yeah I forgot to add before none, absolutely none of these characters belong to me they belong to the wonderful, amazing, brilliant Tamora Pierce. Please r/r if you like it.or even if you hate it! Anyways, I hope you liked it.  
  
Luv Seraya 


	3. Chapter 3: Cold Feet

~*Chapter 3*~  
  
  
  
1 day before the wedding of Princess Thayet and King Jonathan  
  
Jon paced up and down his office. He was getting married tomorrow! He wasn't sure whether he was a) excited, b) nervous or c) just plain terrified. He eventually came to the conclusion that it was d) all of the above.  
  
He ceased his pacing briefly and looked out the large window looking out to one of the fields. Alanna was on Moonlight, her dark red hair glittering in the sun. This was another thing that worried him; Alanna. Had he made a mistake in arguing with her? In not apologizing and marrying her?  
  
Jon cast his eyes down and continued pacing. There was no way he could act on his reawaken feelings for Alanna, she was marrying their friend George and he was marrying the beautiful Thayet. However, Thayet wasn't Alanna, no matter how gorgeous her appearance. He glanced one more time out the window. His decision was made; he had to speak to her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hi," Jon greeted Alanna as she was un-tacking Moonlight. She swung around in fright.  
  
"Goddess Jon, you scared the shit out of me. How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Er, not long. Look Alanna, I've got to talk to you."  
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything Jon, we have been best friends practically forever."  
  
"True, true." Jon stroked Moonlight's neck and tried to avoid eye contact with Alanna.  
  
"Yeah so what is it?" she asked after a long silence  
  
"Do you think, if I hadn't been so, so, um, presumptuous in the desert that time and if we hadn't fought.do you think we would have gotten married?"  
  
"Who knows," she replied with a shrug. "If you ask yourself questions like that you'll go mad because no one has the answers.well except the gods. And I have doubts that even they can tell what's going to happen all the time." With a mischievous grin she added, "Just be relived you escaped marriage with someone insane like me."  
  
Jon smiled but did not laugh. "I'm not so sure I have any reason to be relieved."  
  
"Ok Jon, now you're starting to scare me. What the hell is all this really about? You know perfectly well why things worked out as they have. Why go over covered ground?"  
  
"I just don't think things finished between us,"  
  
"Things? Um, Jon, you're getting married tomorrow. This is not the ideal time to think about this, which in fact I don't think you would be even thinking about were you not getting married tomorrow, which in turn would never have happened if we hadn't fought in the desert."  
  
"I did not understand one word of that," he said with a slight shake of his head.  
  
"In layman's terms, you've just got cold feet." Alanna hated herself for saying this, she knew the moment it came out of her mouth that it was crap. It was just lies to cover her feelings for Jon that had never fully gone away. Jon seemed to sense Alanna's silence and lack of conviction in her own words.  
  
"My beautiful lioness," he whispered, suddenly very near to her. He reached his hand up and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. He lowered his face, their noses touching on the tip they were so close.  
  
A/N: *gasp* And what will happen next time with Alanna and Jon? Well, you'll just have to wait. That is if you want to wait, that is if you even want to read it. Thank you soooooooooooooooo much to all those lovely people who reviewed my little story. I would luuurve you even more if you kept reviewing. Please, pretty, please if anyone reads this can you pleeeaaaaaseeee review. Good, bad or ugly.or pretty for that matter. Anyways, tell me what you think.  
  
Luv Seraya xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss, Interupted

~*Chapter 4*~  
  
Still 1 day before the Royal wedding of Princess Thayet and King Jonathan  
  
"My beautiful lioness," he whispered, suddenly very near to her. He reached his hand up and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. He lowered his face, their noses touching on the tip they were so close.  
  
"Jon.I." Alanna's words were cut of by Jon as he bent down and kissed her passionately. All those feelings she had felt a certain moolit night in the Royal gardens all those years ago came rushing back.  
  
"Jon! Alanna! Mithros am I glad I've found you," shouted a relieved voice from the end of the stables. The pair leapt apart like frightened animals and Alanna continued to attend to Moonlight. It was Raoul. "Both Gareth's a going spare, there was an emergency meeting to discuss the famines and we couldn't find our King, or his Champion for that matter. Anyway you better come quick."  
  
"I'll be a bit late, send my apologies to all," said Alanna quickly. "I want to at least clean myself slightly." She didn't look at Jon; she dared not to. If Raoul noticed any awkwardness between them he certainly didn't let on that he knew anything.  
  
"We're going to finish this talk afterwards," Jon whispered before walking away with the immensely impatient Raoul.  
  
"I can't do this Moonlight, it's not right. To George or Thayet."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Jon, what happened in the stables was a mistake," she explained once the meeting was over. She had waited patiently until everyone had departed before approaching him.  
  
"Then why did it feel so right?"  
  
"It didn't, it felt like we were betraying George and Thayet."  
  
Jon turned away from Alanna and looked down at the table. "We have a history together that is longer than with either George or Thayet. You can't just erase that."  
  
"You have to Jon!" Alanna half yelled. "You are getting married tomorrow,"  
  
"Ok, just go Alanna. I'll see you tonight at the ball."  
  
Angry violet eyes glared at Jon, if looks could kill Jon would be in the morgue. She intensely disliked that tone he used, telling her to go away as if she were a small child or a dog.  
  
"Of course, your majesty," her voice dripped with sarcasm as she spoke. She curtsied mockingly before leaving the room. No one else would dare address him in that manner; and then again no one made him feel so alive. Alanna had spirit in abundance and he felt all the more exuberant around her. Certainly they had their arguments, their ups and their downs. If he married Thayet tomorrow he would have to relinquish all his feelings for Alanna. Were there really such things as second chances?  
  
A/N; Ok peoples, what did you think???!!! I value each and every review I have gotten and it would be absolutely dandy if I got some more *nudge nudge, wink wink*. Well, that was subtle! And like who the hell uses the word dandy. Don't stress, even I find myself weird sometimes. Neways please pretty please r/r, I would lurve to get up to 30. *laughs quietly to herself* but that probably won't happen. But I'll refuse to post if people don't r/r. Actually I would probably just keep posting just to annoy people and make sure everyone knows I'm not going away, MWA HA HA HA!!!!! I'm done.  
  
Love you all  
  
Luv Seraya  
  
PS: The wonderful goddess Tamora Pierce owns all these characters. That would figure since this is the Tamora Pierce section but anyway.. 


	5. Chapter 5: A present for Alanna

~*Chapter 5*~  
  
The night before the Royal wedding of Princess Thayet and King Jonathan  
  
Alanna reviewed her appearance favorably in the full-length mirror that was situated at the end of her bedroom. Her dark red ringlets were artfully arranged in a mess above her head, with just the right curls falling loose around her face. The low-cut dress she wore was made out of delicate violet silk trimmed with amethysts, accentuating her eyes. Due to the shape of the dress and the overly tight corset Alanna's waist looked minute while displaying her feminine curves perfectly. No matter how uncomfortable dresses were, nor how much more preferable breeches were, she still secretly loved the pretty, feminine appearance dresses gave her.  
  
However, tonight her thoughts were not on how stunning she looked (which she did), but on a certain King that she had such a long and complicated history with. She would not let herself feel despondent or self-pitying, it was much against her nature, instead her thoughts wondered aimlessly over questions and doubts. Was it her fault that she and Jon had fought? She hated him for causing her to doubt her decisions, but if hate was what her emotions were classified as, then why did she feel that it was her that belonged with Jon? Did they in fact belong together?  
  
A knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie. She opened the door to George, he smiled and whistled.  
  
"Ye' look gorgeous," he said before kissing her.  
  
"I can't breath though," she said, her voice having the faintest cold edge to it. "Sorry George, the stress from the wedding preparations have me on edge. I'm glad our own wedding is going to be more low key, I don't think I could bear doing all this again."  
  
"It's alright, now close ye' eyes, I 'ave a something for ye',"  
  
"Ok," Alanna obeyed, shutting her eyes. She heard something snap open, and then felt something cold against her neck. Her eyes opened and she gasped. "Oh, George it's beautiful," Alanna whispered, looking at the present George had just given her. It was a diamond and amethyst choker style necklace with three rows of amethysts hanging downwards.  
  
"Not as beautiful as ye'," he whispered before kissing her again. "Now we better get to this ball, may I escort ye' milady?"  
  
"You may sir," she replied with a smile.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
It was at least two hours before Alanna and Jon were able to find themselves a quiet moment alone. Jon moved towards where the pretty red haired girl who he almost married was standing.  
  
"You look really lovely tonight Alanna," he commented quietly  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself Jon,"  
  
"I'm sorry for being so defensive after the meeting, I hope you didn't take offence."  
  
"I have known you far too long to take offence at things you say," she said jovially. Jon chuckled.  
  
"Alanna, it would be a sin if I didn't whip you out on the dance floor right now, you're looking just way too beautiful."  
  
Alanna let herself be 'whipped' out to where everyone was dancing. It was a slow dance and they were suddenly very close, his hand fitting snugly around her tiny waist. She wondered if he could feel how fast her heart was beating at that very moment..  
  
A/N: My greatest apologies about this chapter my dearest readers. To put it plainly I think it's awful. I really don't like it, I just can't work with George, would anyone protest if he died? Hehe, don't stress I won't kill him off. Although I am battling with the most evil case of writters block, and it is due to that, that this chapter is so ghastly. I promise the next one will be better. I would luuurve you all to r/r, even if you just want to trash it. Ok, I would mind, a little, but yeah, thanks soooooo much for all those who have review already, you are angels.  
  
Luv Seraya 


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped!

~*Chapter 6*~  
  
[i] Still the night before the Royal wedding of Princess Thayet and King Jonathan [/i]  
  
At that moment everything was perfect, so delicate and fragile. As if it could be blown away with the slightest breath of wind. They danced together slowly, connected yet separate. Neither Jon nor Alanna wanted that song to ever end, because for that song to end would mean reality would hit, an eventuality neither wanted. They were silent, not wanting to cheapen the moment with words.  
  
The song finally came to a close, Alanna curtsied and Jon bowed, as was formal custom. The moment was over, yet remained in their memories. Jon was getting married tomorrow and there was nothing either one could do to stop it.  
  
"I wish we lived in another life and not this one. There would be nothing to prevent us. .."  
  
"But we don't and must make do with what we have in this reality." Alanna replied quietly as they walked away from the dance floor. George walked up to Alanna, not even wanting to talk to Jon, he had seen the look in both of their eyes, it was that same look they had stared at each other with all those years ago when Alanna was but a squire.  
  
"I think I might go outside for a moment, the crowded room. . ." she excused herself from George and Jon quickly making her way from the ballroom to the Royal gardens.  
  
Once outside she sat on a stone bench and rested her head in her hands, she felt like just running away. Where did those grand dreams of knighthood go that she had dreamt of when she was younger. Since when did marriage and men take control of her world. Never! Well it had been never until now and she detested it.  
  
The bright silver moonlight blinded her, being unnaturally bright. Pictures began to form in the light.  
  
[i] She was in a damp chamber, the stench of mould and mildew hit her nostrils strongly. She fought back vomit and looked around. There was nothing in the room but a dilapidated bed and a pitcher with dirty water in it. There was a small window high up on the wall emitting the tiniest stream of light. Alanna stood on the old bed and looked out, it was a pretty country town, made picturesque with large, green oak trees. Jon was on Darkness on the ground below, she yelled and yelled but he just looked around, not hearing her.  
  
"My poor little girl." A slimy male voice came from behind her, spinning around she saw her twice dead arch nemesis, Duke Roger of Conte. "You're just a lost little girl."  
  
Looking closer at him she saw it wasn't Roger but a man who was equally handsome. "Where am I?" she yelled.  
  
"Settle, settle." He stroked her hair as if she was a small child or an animal. "Everything will be fine my darling one." [/i]  
  
Her eyesight returned to normal and the vision, whatever it had meant, was gone. She chewed the inside of her cheek, pondering over what this vision had meant, if it had any meaning at all. Tiredness hit her swiftly and she had trouble remaining conscious, her eyes closed and weariness took over.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
George looked around the silent gardens; there was not one sound to be heard save those coming from the ball in the Palace. The moonlight streamed down, illuminating the entire gardens and yet he still saw nothing.  
  
"Alanna?" he called out to the silence. No answer. There was absolutely no sign of the red haired woman.  
  
A/N: Oooh! A twist in the story!!! Sorry if ya'll hate it, I had to think of a situation that would cause the wedding to be called off. So Alanna has been kidnapped. But by who? Well you will just have to keep r/r to find out! I can be such a bitch when I want to be. Mwaahahahahahaha! PLEEEAAAAAAAASSSSE tell me what you think. *sends hugs and blesses to all those who reviewed*.  
  
Ok love you all heaps and heaps!!!  
  
Luv Seraya!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Presumed Missing

~*Chapter 7*~  
  
Alanna awoke from her artificial sleep, groggy and still dazed. Her eyesight was blurred and her memory totally blank. What had happened? And more importantly, where was she? She was bound to a chair, her arms behind the back of the chair tied with thick rope, her feet tied just as tightly to the legs of the chair.  
  
Slowly her memory of last night returned, although not in one whole piece more in fractured, freeze frame moments, that didn't quite fit together and didn't quite make sense. When she tried to straighten out the mixed up moments in her mind her head would start to ache and frustration would take over.  
  
Taking a deep breath Alanna looked around the room, trying to jolt her memory into remembering the previous night. Apart from her chair the room was pretty well empty, a sudden smell of mould and mildew hit her nose making her stomach turn in revolt.  
  
And that single smell brought a lot of last night into place, the vision, the smell of mildew, the small tower, the ball, her and Jon. Her heart felt like it had shattered when she came to that, Jon and Thayet were getting married today.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ye' majesty," panted the young servant, "Lady Alanna.can not be found anywhere."  
  
Jon eyes snapped up to the young servant boy. "What do you mean?!" he asked, panic lacing his words. "This is Alanna we're talking about, how can she go missing."  
  
"I don't know ye' majesty, she jus' is. What should I tell 'er highness Princess Thayet?"  
  
"Bring her to my office, and bring Baron George Cooper, Sir Gareth the younger of Naxen and Sir Raoul of Goldenlake." The young boy fled from the Kings office, to gather the nobles.  
  
It did not take long for all the necessary people to be gathered in Jon's office, all looking questioningly at Jon. None had any idea that Alanna was missing, nor did they know about the other news. Once Thayet, who was last to arrive, was there, he began.  
  
"There is no easy way to say this, but Alanna has gone missing. No one has any clue of neither her whereabouts nor why she has been taken. We can only speculate. We are currently doing everything in our power to find her but." he looked apologetically at Thayet. "I feel it's best to call the wedding off until she is found."  
  
There was an eruption of words as everyone tried to talk at once, each one bursting with questions and fear.  
  
"How could someone march in here, calm as could be and steal a noble, and the Kings Champion at that?!" asked Gary, his voice strained with concern for his friends safety.  
  
"I have a feeling they had connections with the guards on the lower gates, Raoul, I'd like you to go and question them about who was on the gates, and then who got through."  
  
"Of course Jon, if I find who did this, by Mithros he'll wish he wasn't born," growled Raoul, before leaving the large office.  
  
"Gary I want you to look into previous noble/ransom cases and be as discreet as possible and please inform my Lord Provost."  
  
"George, do you still have lower connections in Corus?"  
  
"Aye, I do Jon,"  
  
"Talk with Myles and your city friends about any possible groups that hold nobles and rich merchants hostage for a living. I have a feeling this isn't a personal attack on Alanna, more she was just unlucky enough to be in the gardens alone."  
  
George nodded and left with Gary, leaving only Thayet and Jon in the room. He sat down, placing his elbows on his desk and covered his face with his hands. He sighed wearily and lifted his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Thayet, this wasn't meant to happen like this,"  
  
"Jon! I don't care about the wedding, as long as Alanna comes back safe, that's all that matters. Remember, she's my friend as well."  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Maybe you should go, I need time to. . .think."  
  
Thayet looked offended but left. What was he supposed to do? Alanna, the women who made him laugh, who kept his ego in check, who he loved, was missing. Should he have been grateful that this had stopped the wedding he was 100 percent sure on, if so, he was anything but grateful. He felt physically sick with apprehension and worry as to her safety. Jon felt like he was back at the Drell River Falls all those years ago when Alanna had still been his squire and had been kidnapped by the Tusaine's. It was the entire unawareness of Alanna's situation that frightened him, and the unknown always terrifies most people more than anything else.  
  
A/N: Ok, I am reeeeeaaaaallllly sorry that it as taken me to get this chapter up, I was really busy with school and social stuff, and plus I was plagued with massive writers block and have forgotten how many times I have rewritten this one little chapter. It's still not great, but hey, it's something. And once again I promise it will get good again, this is sort of a fill in chapter. So sorry pplz. Neways, I lurve all of you that have reviewed *hugs to all of you* and would luurve everyone even more if they kept reviewing, I'm kinda aiming for 55. Love you all heaps and heaps.  
  
Luv Seraya 


	8. Chapter 8: Gabriella Isabella the Poetes...

A/N: OK, yes, yes, I own none of these characters, EXCEPT Gabriella Isabella, all the rest belong to the wonderful Tamora Pierce.  
  
~*Chapter 8*~  
  
"Great Mother Goddess!" exclaimed an unknown man when he walked into Alanna's small cell. He had a rugged handsome look about him, with scruffy blonde hair and dark blue eyes; he appeared to be in his early thirties. "You most certainly have outdone yourself this time Louis," the man acknowledged the ratty, diminutive man behind him.  
  
"Thank ye' milord Jackek," the man, Louis, bowed and smiled mockingly at Alanna.  
  
"Alanna the Lioness, the King's champion herself." He said in wonder as he circled her chair.  
  
"Well done, you know my name. You should feel proud of yourself," snapped Alanna sarcastically. "Milord," she added derisively.  
  
He sighed. "Alanna my dear, it was just the luck of the draw that you were taken hostage. And very lucky for us because I imagine people would be willing to pay a great deal of money for you." He smiled kindly to her.  
  
"Depends on who you talk to, most people would love to see me disappear," She quipped.  
  
"The King wouldn't and that's who matters most. Anyway milady, we just had to tie you up until you regained consciousness. We'll take you to your real cell where you'll remain until the ransom is paid. With luck it won't be long, without luck you'll be waiting there for years like some." He clicked his fingers and a rope that hung from his belt whipped around her waist and the ends connected magically. Her head pounded again and she felt like her Gift was somehow unreachable.  
  
"We know your quite the sorceress, we can't let you get away, in the past some have escaped thanks to their Gifts. I learn from my mistakes."  
  
She let herself be led from the small tower room through a maze of dark, damp corridors. She was useless, she had no weapons, no Gift, she didn't have the use of her hands. They were heavily chained, as were her feet. Jackek and Louis were on either side of her, heavily armed with expensive Raven Armory swords and daggers. They paid for those with others misery, she thought bitterly to herself.  
  
"Here we are," Jackek said cheerfully. Louis opened the heavy iron door to a small, disgustingly rank cell, furnished with two dilapidated beds and a pitcher of dirty water. There was no light except that which was thrown from a torch outside the cell.  
  
"Have fun, Louis will bring your dinner at dusk. Not that you'll be able to tell when that is." Laughed Jackek before walking away with his right hand man, Louis.  
  
Alanna walked to one of the beds and sat down. Tears burned in her eyes, very rarely did she feel useless, in fact she could not recall a time when she was this hapless at all.  
  
"Don't cry milady," said a soft voice from the corner of the room. Alanna looked up sharply.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
A woman walked into the light so Alanna could see her. She was dangerously underweight and her long black hair fell below her waist, it was messy and filthy. "I'm Gabriella Isabella, play write, poetess and once lady. What's your story?" she asked, coming to sit on the opposite bed.  
  
Alanna filled her in on the details of her story, omitting the part of her and Jon's relationship. The woman listened patiently and sympathized with her.  
  
"How long have you been here?" she asked Gabriella Isabella curiously.  
  
"About three years," her green eyes glazed over and she looked into the distance, seeing a place and a time which she, Alanna, could not be part of. "Waiting for the man of my dreams to rescue me. He never came. That's what turned me into a poetess, want to hear a poem I wrote about him?"  
  
"Sure," replied Alanna, what the hell else was she meant to do to pass time anyway?|  
  
"Surrounded by this happiness  
  
And yet there is this grief,  
  
Left in my lonely heart,  
  
The one you did deceive.  
  
I wonder if you're smiling,  
  
If you're full of joy,  
  
While my heart lies broken,  
  
Broken by a boy.  
  
That's all you are to me,  
  
You will never grow,  
  
There are things about a man,  
  
You will never know.  
  
You might say I'm bitter  
  
That I was insecure,  
  
But you wouldn't have a clue,  
  
I don't care anymore.  
  
You're just a bad memory,  
  
Dying in the past,  
  
On my list of important people,  
  
I would put you last.  
  
This little girl you left me for,  
  
The one with long brown hair,  
  
Should I tell her in a week,  
  
You won't even be there?  
  
Off with another girl,  
  
Stealing all her dreams,  
  
You play the perfect part,  
  
But things aren't as they seem."  
  
Alanna gave an involuntary shudder at the hate and sadness in the words in that poem. Would she end up like that? Alone and deserted, waiting forever for her knight in shining armor. . . .  
  
  
  
A/N: Phew, that was the longest chapter I have written yet. What did everyone think? I'm very slowly over coming my writer's block, slowly, very slowly. Anyhow, pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee r/r, I lurve all your comments and stuff! Hope you like it!  
  
Luv Seraya xoxoxoxoxo 


	9. Chapter 9: Ransom Note

~*Chapter 9*~  
  
Jon paced up and down his room as he normally did when his mind was plagued with worry. It was nighttime and darkness was swirling around him, there was a very faint beam of moonlight entering his room. He wondered if his Alanna was looking up at that same moon, wherever she was.  
  
He tried to brush that thought away as almost anytime he though of her his heart ached and he felt like falling to the ground in tears. But he couldn't, now was not the time to lose his mind, his country needed him. . . but then so did Alanna.  
  
"Alanna, where are you?" he whispered the question to himself, as no one else was in the room. He eventually fell into a restless sleep, he dreamt Alanna was drowning and he was yelling and trying to pull her out of the water but she kept sliding from his grasp.  
  
He awoke, his heart pounding and his body covered in a cold sweat. His eyes fell on a letter that had been slipped under his door. He looked suspiciously at it, who was it from? Well, there was only one way to find out. He reached down and opened the letter.  
  
To your Majesty,  
  
Alanna of Trebond, Heiress to Olau, Knight of the realm of Tortall and King's Champion is safe and well. We have her hostage. If you ever want he back you must pay. We will set the price of her life at 400,000 gold nobles. Await further instructions of payment and she will be returned.  
  
The Clan of Amorath  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gary swore as he looked at the letter, his anger flickered across his normally calm face, Raoul seemed to be at breaking point, only just managing to hold his temper and George was more than ready to commit murder.  
  
"By god these low lives will pay," growled Gary.  
  
"Cousin, we must focus on getting Alanna back first. Payback will come later. They cannot continue these crimes." Said Jon, his voice strong, betraying how he really felt inside.  
  
"The Clan of Amorath have been operating for several years now." Said Myles, who had been quiet until now. "They were a group of boys off the streets who kidnapped a merchants daughter, the merchant offered them a large sum of money for them to return her. Which they did, they had found an easy way to make money and they just kept working their way up. Holding richer people hostage meant more money, and, I'm sorry to say, the security precautions that group take are water tight."  
  
"Do you mean to say we can't get her back unless we pay this ridiculous ransom?" snapped Raoul.  
  
A/N: Oooh, a cliffhanger.well sort of anyway. Thank you sooooooo much for all your reviews. I love all of you, so much. And I'd like to thank the academy.*starts crying*. Hehehehe, anyway! I know, I'm a very random sort of person. But yeah, keep r/r, I think I'll be an optimist and aim for a 70 which I most likely won't get. But I am so wrapped, I have NEVER written a story that has gotten so many reviews. *blushes* you are all wonderful. And Jossie (who is an absolute darling and reviewed almost every chapter) thanx for the comment on the poem. I didn't actually write it for this story, but about my ex, but I thought it would be cool to put it in.  
  
Luv Seraya xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	10. Chapter 10: Like, Love and Escape

~*Chapter 10*~  
  
"She's very pretty, don't you think?" Jackek asked Louis one night as they played chess late one night. He absently stared at the fire flickering in the hearth. The room they sat in was richly decorated, the huge amount of money the Clan of Amorath had made over the years had paid for every nice thing every member of the clan owned.  
  
"Who milord?" asked Louis, trying to figure out where to move.  
  
"Alanna." He replied. "She's not weak looking like most of the girls we capture. So strong and individual, and Goddess, those eyes." He whistled. "She's gorgeous."  
  
"Ye' can't go fallin' in love with the prisoners now Milord Jackek,"  
  
"Oh, I know. Nothing could happen, she must despise me, but, she's. . ." his voice trailed off. "Bring her up here, I think as a noble she deserves a nice dinner. Don't you?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Alanna worked on her punches against the wall, it was hard, rough and caused her hands to bleed, however she would not let herself get out of shape. She had become fast friends with her 'inmate' Gabriella Isabella, and they shared stories of grief and happiness. Gabriella taught Alanna how to write poetry and in turn Alanna taught Gabriella to fight. Just basic Shang blows and punches, but it was pretty difficult to teach anything else when they were in chains.  
  
"I think Jonathan will come for you," said Gabriella, watching Alanna work on her punches. "He must love you a great deal."  
  
Alanna stopped and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. "For all I know he's happily married to Thayet. They'll be good together." She tried to shove the image of a blissfully happy Jon and Thayet on their wedding day; out of her mind.  
  
She spun around as the weakling Louis opened the door to her cell. "Milord Jackek requests your company in his chambers."  
  
Alanna looked at the man and walked up to him. "Only if Gabriella comes with me." She said sternly. The man looked pathetically at her and mumbled the answer:  
  
"I'll go ask his lordship," as he turned to leave, she slammed her fist into his back. He fell harshly on the stone floor, gasping for air. She crouched and waited for him to move, he attempted to get up but found Alanna's fist smash into his nose, his nose was bleeding and he sobbed like a little child. Gabriella had once snapped off one of the rotten metal window bars and had hidden it as a possible weapon one down. She now snuck up behind him and smacked him hard over the head with the bar.  
  
Louis fell, unconscious. Both women were breathing hard but acted quickly. Gabriella grabbed the keys from the unconscious Louis and undid hers and Alanna's chains. Once free Alanna undid Louis's sword from his waist and strapped it around her own. She hid one of his daggers in her shoe and gave the other three to Gabriella.  
  
"Wow, I've never knocked anyone unconscious before." Said an awed Gabriella Isabella.  
  
"No time to ponder it. Let's go."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jon walked slowly away from the small room; to most it was known as the interrogation room. The select members of the TSIA (Tortall Secret Investigation Association) had discovered who was Amorath's link to the palace and he was being questioned. Jon had stayed for a short while but the violent hate he felt to the man had been reaching boiling point. This ignorant, awful man was partly responsible for the kidnapping and harm of Alanna; his Alanna.  
  
He walked with purpose, because something had become increasingly clear through this whole affair and there were several people he needed to talk to.  
  
A/N: Ok, that's fairly obvious what Jon needs to talk about but anyhow. This might be my last chapter since there was a distinct lack of interest in the last chapter. And I'm starting to think this story is stupid. Please tell me if you think it's stupid to. Or if you like it and want me to keep going then, **drops to her knees** please review, please pretty please.  
  
Oh, if you hadn't realized these characters and setting belong to the almighty Tamora Pierce EXCEPT the plot, Gabriella Isabella, Jackek, Louis and the Clan of Amorath oh yeah and TSIA belong to me too.  
  
Luv you all.  
  
Luv Seraya xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	11. Chapter 11: Jackek and Alanna

~*Chapter 11*~  
  
Jackek wondered where Louis could have gotten to so decided to take a look down in the cells. As he turned one of the corners he collided straight into the gorgeous red haired woman who he had taken such a liking to.  
  
**Crash**  
  
"Oh, my god my head," moaned Alanna. She looked around, dazed. Her head was pounding and she was confused momentarily until she saw whom she had crashed into. She drew the sword and pointed it at Jackek. Not too sure what to say, which was a shock for someone so normally outspoken.  
  
"Alanna? What the?!" Jackek looked up at her and then to Gabriella. Now he was the one who was confused.  
  
"You can no longer hold us hostage, you dishonest villainous creature," she snapped.  
  
"Nor would I want to cage one as wondrous as you." He said this more to himself than Alanna and she raised a eyebrow in a quizzical manner. "But you won't get far without my help, this place is like a maze. Why don't you come upstairs and have a bath and dinner, please, I implore you to."  
  
Alanna thought this over, if this was some cheap trick she didn't want to fall for it. But then Gabriella and herself would never be able to make it out of here alone. "Fine, I will retain this sword and seeing as you already seem to know so much about me you'll know that I am quite capable of handling a sword."  
  
"Oh gods milady, I would never dream of taking you on. You are a legend after all." She slowly moved her sword back to its sheath and followed Jackek through the maze of corridors. After they went up several flights of stairs the scenery changed so completely that it came close to shocking her. The walls were adorned with expensive artwork, mirrors had frames a gold and the furniture looked to be of the most expensive kind.  
  
He led them to a series of rooms, which she gathered were his chambers. They were lavishly decorated and laid upon the table was the most delicious foods that would be fit to serve the King himself. Just thinking this made her heart twist painfully, the King was her Jonathan.  
  
"Would you prefer to bathe before dinner?"  
  
"That would be fine, except I have no clean clothes. Funny about that isn't it?"  
  
"My apologies milady,"  
  
"Don't apologize, anyway, let Gabriella Isabella bathe first, no doubt she is more desperate for one than myself. Being a knight I am fairly used to going for long periods without a warm bath."  
  
"I admire you Alanna, may I call you Alanna. And Gabriella, just go through that door there to the bathroom."  
  
Jackek poured Alanna a glass of wine and then poured himself another glass. Alanna watched his every move, her whole body alert and wide-awake. "What made you want to get into the knight business?" he asked amiably  
  
"The adventure, the unknown, the hard work and the ability to defend myself and those weaker than me. Everything about it; well I guess that is to say I like most things about it. Anyway, what made you get into the kidnapping business?" she added quickly. Much as she wanted to be angry with Jackek, she found she couldn't be and a mischievous smile crept across her face.  
  
"Well my father was Lord Graham of Amorath, my mother was Lady Duvelle. Anyway I was only six when my father was in the middle of a huge scandal. He had committed adultery with Lady Benedictine of Alaydenia."  
  
"Alaydenia!" Alanna exclaimed, interrupting Jackek in the middle of his speech. "My mothers sister is Alaydenia, Lady Bridgette. And if I am not much mistaken Amorath was a small fief near my home Trebond, but was left in ruins after the disgrace of the noble family there."  
  
Jackek laughed. "The very one milady. You are absolutely correct."  
  
"Oh, sorry for interrupting I just got a shock." Alanna blushed slightly.  
  
"That's fine," he smiled and leant back relaxed on the chair, sipping on his wine before continuing. "Anyway, my mother hung herself and my father was stripped of his title of Lord and Amorath fell into ruin and was slowly forgotten. My father, my two older brothers and I moved into a run down castle on the farther outskirts of Corus in an overgrown forest thing. It was very secluded. Anyway, one day, we were running low on cash and so we stole a rich merchants daughter and blackmailed him for large sum of money. I was about 12 then and it was such a rush, then other people joined and we became the Clan of Amorath, and we have been ever since."  
  
"That's awful, I mean about your mother and everything, it must have been horrible. I trust me I know what it feels like to be an outcast from society. I'm the first Lady Knight in over 100 years, I lied for years to get where I am, so I know what it's like to be frowned on."  
  
Jackek had a sad, vacant look on his face, he appeared so vulnerable and innocent that Alanna reached forward and touched his hand with hers. He looked up and met those amazing violet eyes, she smiled and suddenly everything in his world seemed to be alright.  
  
A/N: Ok, what do ya'll think? I've decided to continue, whether you like it or not! Hehehe, just messing with ya'. I'll probably update soon because I have one week left of school for the year, YAYS!, and I'm sick so I'll probably hone heaps. Neways, keep up the wonderful reviews. I love you all. **hugs**  
  
Luv Seraya xoxoxoxoxo 


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth and a Rescue

~*Chapter 12*~  
  
Alanna tugged the brush roughly through her knotted wet red hair. She shivered even though the water in the bath was pleasantly warm. While she felt sympathetic towards Jackek for having such an awful life of rejection and scandal, what he was doing was morally wrong. It was making innocent people, the kind she was sworn to protect, suffer miserably all for financial gain. But then she thought about George, he was a thief after all, in a way he had made people suffer with the loss of their belongings. Alanna was simply torn between what was right and what felt right.  
  
Moments like this, when she was alone, made her fill with a terrible emptiness. She missed Jon, who she realised she was in love with and she missed her best friend George. She tried her hardest to shove such girly, weak emotions away, to no avail.  
  
During all this deep thought the water had cooled and this time she shivered in earnest. She climbed out of the bath, dried herself and slipped into the clean dress Jackek had given her. She decided to not ask where or why he had acquired it.  
  
"Better?" Jackek asked when Alanna walked back into the dinning/lounge section of his chambers.  
  
"Much."  
  
"Come, I must have you eat something." He gestured to the table newly laid out with food. Suspiciously Alanna discreetly held her token from the Goddess, checking to see if the food had been tampered with. No glow came and she waited until Jackek ate something before she picked up her fork and bit into a piece of chicken.  
  
"This is wonderful!" exclaimed Gabriella. "I haven't eaten anything remotely like this for years." Alanna hid a smile at her friend's reaction, it was decidedly cute.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" asked Alanna, this was aimed at the blonde man opposite her.  
  
"You just did," replied Jackek. Alanna ignored this.  
  
"Why cause people such misery, surely there is a. . .er. . .better, more honest way to make a living."  
  
"You don't really waste time with polite chit-chat do you?" he asked, not really expecting an answer and spoke again before she could. "No doubt there is, but nothing so lucrative."  
  
"That's so damn selfish!" snapped Alanna.  
  
"I can't deny it's not selfish. But if I knew a way back to being accepted into society, believe me I would do it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jon waited, his ear pressed against the door. It was now they would have to make the move, backed by 15 of the Kings Own, with 136 waiting outside he felt confident that their rescue mission would be successful.  
  
"Now." He mouthed to the men behind him. He slammed the door open which fell with a crash.  
  
Gabriella let out a scream and Alanna leapt to her feet. Sword drawn. Jackek had his sword drawn also, all eyes were at the men at the door. They swept into the room, and had Jackek surrounded in seconds.  
  
"Jon!"  
  
"Alanna!"  
  
Jon rushed to Alanna and swept her up in an embrace. She returned the hug every bit as fiercely. They slid apart slightly and Jon kissed her cheek, causing her to blush and look at the men looking on.  
  
"Be you part of the Clan of Amorath?" asked Jon, still with his arm around Alanna.  
  
"Of course he is stupid." Quipped Alanna quickly. "If he wasn't why the hell would I be here?" Jon laughed and ruffled her hair, quietly whispering "gods I've missed you." Before returning coldly to Jackek.  
  
"As milady says your Majesty, I am of the Clan." He seemed calm, resigned to his fate, knowing now that they had been caught he, and the rest of the Clan, would be sentenced to death.  
  
"Raoul, I'll pass command over to you now."  
  
"As you say Jon,"  
  
Jon led Alanna out of the room and took her outside, the rest of the Kings Own had headed inside the run down castle. For the first time Alanna was alone with Jon; her Jon.  
  
"I've missed you so much," he whispered. He brushed his hand through her hair and down the side of her face. "It was hell not knowing where you were,"  
  
"Jon, there have been plenty of times where you've had no idea where I was." She replied logically, glad that the dark of the night hid the blush creeping across her cheeks. "Alanna, I. . ."  
  
A/N: Oh no! What will happen! Will Jon and Alanna finally get together now that she's been rescued, or will he tell her he's married Thayet?! I guess you'll just all have to review heaps and then you may get to find out. Mwa hahahhahahahaha! Oops sorry, temporary insanity. Anyway, love and hugs to everyone who has read, liked and reviewed my humble little story. I'm so happy coz I've never written a story which has gotten this many reviews, nor been written to this many chapters. And to whoever asked, yes I am from Australia, that's why I only have one week of school left. Except then I have work experience and a theatre performance (not to mention a shit load of practice) so the next few chapters might be the last for a couple of weeks. Sorry! Neways, r/r please pretty please.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
Luv Seraya xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	13. Chapter 13: Three little words

~*Chapter 13*~  
  
"Alanna I . . ." began Jon, he stopped and looked away. What could he say that wouldn't sound stupid and pathetic.  
  
"What?" she prompted gently  
  
"I . . .never got married to Thayet. You can't build a marriage on just physical attraction, and that was all it really was between me and Thayet."  
  
"She'd make a wonderful Queen though,"  
  
"Well, maybe, but what happens when the infatuation is over. Maybe this isn't the ideal place to talk about it, oh gods what was thinking, telling you all this when you've just been released from that horrible place. I'm so glad you're back." This last line he whispered and swept her up into an embrace.  
  
"I've missed you too Jon," she looked into those amazing blue eyes and her whole body went tingly. She suddenly felt like one of those silly girls from the convent who were won over by nice words.  
  
"Oh goddess! I've just though of something!" exclaimed Alanna  
  
"What?" asked Jon  
  
"How long have I been gone?"  
  
"Two weeks, two weeks to long."  
  
"Oh no!" she moaned mockingly. "Your ego will have grown huge in all that time you haven't seen me!" She laughed wickedly. Jon laughed with her and grabbed her around her middle.  
  
"That's enough out of you missy, you should be thanking me. I just rescued you!"  
  
"Yes, about time seeing as how many times I've saved your life. And if you had just waited another hour I would have been free." She gave him a friendly shove; to this Jon wrapped his left arm around her tighter and pulled her closer to him. He leant forward and kissed her, and she returned the kiss just as passionately.  
  
"I love you Alanna of Trebond," whispered Jon when they finally parted.  
  
"You know what? I think I love you too Jonathan of Conte."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You can't sentence him to death!" yelled Alanna, her fury boiling over as Jon refused to believe anything she said.  
  
"He's a criminal Alanna, he locked you up in a cell for some ransom money and suddenly you're won over by his 'poor me' sob story?"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me Jonathan, you of all people know I'm never 'won over' I just have a feeling about this."  
  
Jon looked up at Alanna, she had been back a scant 24 hours and already they had launched into a debate, over a criminal. Her violet eyes appeared more vibrant than usual, they always did when she argued. He was silent and simply looked at her. He didn't want her to be mad at him, but he always felt a twinge of jealousy at Alanna's angry defense of Jackek.  
  
"Look Jon, why don't you just talk to him? Do you believe in second chances? Because I think if anyone deserves one, it's Jackek." Her voice was calm this time.  
  
"Well . . . get one of the guards to bring him in and I'll talk to him."  
  
Alanna stood still for a moment, her face changed completely from angry to ecstatic. She rushed towards him kissed him on the cheek and rushed out. A few minutes later Jackek arrived, flanked by three Royal guards.  
  
Jackek bowed as respectfully low as he possibly could. "Your Majesty honors me with an audience with you."  
  
"I didn't really have a choice," he murmured more to himself than Jackek. Then he looked up at the guards. "You may leave us."  
  
"Your majesty, what is you will?"  
  
"I believe you are familiar with a certain important lady knight?"  
  
"Yes your majesty, I believe you know we kidnapped her."  
  
Jon looked up sharply; he did not appreciate a criminal being sarcastic towards him. "Well, anyway she seems to be under the impression that you deserve a second chance in respectable society. I'm really not sure how true this is but Alanna is a very persuasive individual. Anyway why don't you tell me how you got into this, er, industry?"  
  
Jackek launched into the story of how his family had been disgraced and Jon listened patiently. In the meantime, while all this was happening Alanna needed to talk things through with a certain former King of Thieves. George was not in his chambers, nor anywhere in the palace, but she had a feeling that she knew exactly where he would have gone. She rushed done to the stables and saddled up Moonlight, she was growing worried about her mare, she seemed to be getting older and wearier, as if she had seen war enough in her life.  
  
Alanna urged her into a trot and the pair slowly ambled there way through the lower section of the forest, very rarely did people come down here, and this made the path overgrown. Moonlight splashed through one of the smaller creeks, in the clearing she saw him sitting with his back to a tree.  
  
"George?" she called out. He didn't move and stared intently into the distance of the forest. She slowly her horse to a walk and then eventually stopped and dismounted. "George, we need to talk."  
  
"I'm glad ye' back lass," his voice was filled with pain, and he spoke as if it was a great effort to speak. At first Alanna thought it was simply because he knew she was breaking off the engagement. Her eyes looked down and she gasped in shock as she saw blood covering is hand and clothes.  
  
"George, what happened?!?!"  
  
A/N: Well I told you all that I was going to update more regularly and I am being true to my word. Sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy, I promise the next one will be better . . . or at least I will try my very hardest for the next one to be better. So pplz, should Alanna marry Jon or should she be so cut up with sympathy for George that she marries him? Oh, such decisions! Anyway keep up the wonderful reviews, you're all wonderful wonderful people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, I'm done.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
Luv Seraya xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	14. Chapter 14: Second Beginning?

~*Chapter 14*~  
  
"Oh, tis' nothin' lass, nothin'. But a scratch." George's breath was short and sharp, his face a deathly white. He had been in the sun recently and the freckles, which had appeared on his nose, stood out and were obvious against his pale skin.  
  
"George, there is no way you are going to die on me." Said Alanna aggressively, though there was the unmistakable undertone of concern. She bent down beside him and gently removed his hand from the wound, it was deep and the sword had been plunged in once with a downward angle which meant two things, either George's attacker had been taller and made George stand entirely still while he made the wound. As this was unlikely, Alanna guessed it was the second option, that George had done it himself.  
  
"Oh Goddess! Why George, why?!" she asked as she pulled the remainder of George's shirt off and ripped it into strips that would act as a temporary bandage until she could take him back to the palace and stitch him up. She whistled Moonlight over and lifted George up, supporting all his weight on her shoulder. She helped him mount up and then made sure he was positioned so he would not fall.  
  
Once she was satisfied he was safe for now she swiftly and cautiously made her way back to the palace.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Alanna sat curled up in Jon's room, she sat on a window seat staring out at the snow which had just begun to fall. It was achingly beautiful and hurt to look at it for too long. Everything had gone wrong, Isabella Gabriella was in the weirdest moods since being released as if she didn't know how to handle reality and the entire palace thought she was loopy and should be locked up. Jon was moody and haughty almost all the time, except when he and Alanna were alone together and she was doubting whether they could ever get married. Then there was George, hanging on by a thread to life, the wound had almost gone right through him and had done irreparable damage and so no one was completely sure whether he would live and whether he would die.  
  
The only thing that had gone right was Jackek. He had been pardoned and was allowed to be accepted into normal society, being returned the Amorath lands to his power and his rightful title, and was leaving in twenty days to rebuild the broken fief with the help of some of the Kings Own.  
  
"Alanna," whispered Jon, hugging her tightly. "What do you think about sitting here by yourself."  
  
"Everything and anything, neither of which I'm going to say aloud." She replied pertly.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been such a prig lately, it's just, everything was gone wrong at the moment and I can't wait till everything regains a small deal of quietness. But I'm awfully glad you're back." He sat down on the other end of the window seat and surveyed the icy scenery in front of them.  
  
"Well you have been an idiot lately. I've felt like knocking you out several times, but I know what you mean. I haven't exactly been in the best mood myself, what with Gabriella and George." She reach her hand forward and wrapped it around his, he responded and they sat in silence for some time, simply holding hands.  
  
After awhile Jon finally spoke. "Alanna, I have to ask this, do you think if we gave 'us' a second go, that it might work out? I know you used to hate talking about marriage but, if we were, I would let you still be a knight. Of course you may have to do court things, but you wouldn't have to do every event. I need you as a knight, you're one of the best" he paused, "you are the best. But I also need you, just as you."  
  
"If we did get married, what if you got bored with me and fed up with me. Because you know I'll always want to be a knight before being a Queen." She spoke slowly, thinking about each word she was saying.  
  
"With a mind like yours Alanna you could make changes, for the better of Tortall for the advancement of women. And I would encourage you . . . because I love you and want you to be happy."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her, not resisting Alanna kissed him back, her stomach fluttering stupidly. This was where she wanted to be, it always had been. Jon pulled away and stood up, leading her over to his bed. He kissed her again, this felt right, more right than it had ever felt with George.  
  
A/N: Ok, so pplz, what did you think of this chapter? Sorry it took me so long to put up, I've been doing work experience so I probably won't update till next Saturday. I'm very very sorry, and thank you all soooooooooooooo very much for reviewing. I have never ever written a story that has gotten this many reviews and I adore you all for reviewing, so keep up the good work my darlings!  
  
Luv Seraya xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


	15. Chapter 15: Proposals and Poetry

~*Chapter 15*~  
  
"Be there a point to going on?  
  
For I swear I know it not.  
  
From one disaster and thus to the next  
  
Is a common pattern for life.  
  
The sun may rise and fall  
  
And so may the moon.  
  
But I shalt not be a part of this world.  
  
Disappointment reigns around me  
  
And thus so I shalt conclude my emotions"  
  
Gabriella Isabella read out aloud the beginning of her new poem. She was sitting in the healers wing where George lay, silent and still. She had found there was some comfort in writing poems here and then reading them aloud to a silent audience. People had thought she had gone mad, maybe she had. She honestly did not care, what was the point of living when there was nothing but broken dreams and unhappiness. Alanna seemed blissfully happy with her King and her former lover, the one she had waited so long for to rescue her, was married and had three children to a stupid, simple minded noble woman. They now lived in fief Enderlin, the fief that she felt was rightfully her place, but had never happened.  
  
"I wonder whether you shall ever wake?" she asked the Baron. Obviously there was no answer. "You seem like a quite nice person. I shall classify us as friends since I have read all my poems to you. Even though you know not who I am."  
  
She sighed and continued writing her poem.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You know Jon, there should be a group of warriors for common born females." Said Alanna absently one morning when they were still snuggled up in bed out of the cold icy winter morning.  
  
"You're right. That would be a good idea. You could train them and now that would be damn formidable army force. You could call them the Queens Warriors." He looked slyly to Alanna, who laughed and pushed him.  
  
"Who said I had any plans to be a Queen?" Jon wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"You would make such a lovely . . . er . . . scary Queen."  
  
Alanna glared at him playfully. "Yes, I suppose I would be pretty scary. But not as a Queen."  
  
"Why not as a Queen?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?  
  
"Just because."  
  
"Hey, that's not an answer . . ." Alanna cut him off by kissing him.  
  
"You should learn when to just shut up Jon," she said mischievously before kissing him again.  
  
"Alanna?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I asked you this a long time ago when we were both young and immature, and I'm going to ask it again. Would you marry me?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it's a very short chapter but I just had to post something after being so silent and not posting anything for so long. And I am sincerely sorry, I was doing work experience and then I got kicked out of home so it was all just one huge mess. But hopefully now that there is a bit of stability in my life I can update more. And woohoo! I reached over 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you my angels in disguise who have reviewed. Keep up the good reviewing and I'll keep posting more.  
  
Luv Seraya xoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


End file.
